Feasibility studies on: (a) synthetic peptide and phosphopeptide problems; (b) synthetic peptide analogs; (c) G-proteins; (d) proteolytic cleavage sites of neuropeptides; (e) DNA polymerase in S. poribe; (f) glycosylation of Factor VIII; (g) peptide sequencing from 2-d gels; (h) computer algorhythms for database interrogation.